I'll Always Come Home
by Taylor5800
Summary: Enzo/Cass one-shot based on Randy Houser's song Like A Cowboy. Cass always leaves the morning after spending a night with his love Enzo, he always makes sure to let Enzo know he loves him, and he'll always come home. Slash. Not a Song-fic


Sheriff Cass rode back into town hauling a wagon full of fallen deputies, who had died trying to stop a gang of bank robbers. They killed all the robbers, but only a few deputies lived. He rode up to a deputy who was named Hunter. Hunter looked at him, and then over at the wagon.

"What's in there Sheriff?" he asked Cass. "Deputies who died during the whole bank robbing thing. They deserve a proper burial, and I expect them to get one." Cass said. "Yes Sheriff. You wanna go get some drinks?"

"Not today deputy, there's somewhere I gotta be."

 _At a house near the town_

Enzo was outside hanging laundry, and as soon as he was done he heard the sound of hooves stomping on the ground. He stood up and turned around, and saw his lover Cass getting off his horse. Enzo smiled and ran to Cass, who caught him in his arms, and spinned him around. Enzo tilted his head down and kissed Cass, and Cass returned it.

Cass got a better grip on Enzo, and began to carry him inside the home. He laid Enzo on the bed without breaking the kiss. They broke the kiss only to take their shirts off, then began to kiss again. Cass moved his lips down to Enzo's neck, then to his chest kissing all the way down his body. He got to the waistline of Enzo's pants, and brushed his lips over Enzo's most sensitive area.

Enzo moaned a little, while looking down at him. Cass then moved his lips away, and put them back on Enzo's lips. Enzo's hands worked down to Cass's pants, but Cass pulled back and moved his hands away. "No, Zo I'm going to take real good care of you." Cass then went back down to Enzo's crotch, and pulled everything off. He pumped Enzo's cock a few times then put it in his mouth. He was going slow because he wants to make sure that when he leaves again he'll always love him.

He sucked Enzo slowly some more, and Enzo put his hand in Cass's hair, and pulled it. He was surprisingly close. "Cass, I'm close" he breathed out. Cass didn't take his mouth off instead he took Enzo deeper into his mouth. When Enzo felt his cock hit the back of Cass's throat and that sent him over the edge. He came, and Cass swallowed every drop.

He pulled his mouth off Enzo's cock, and went back up to kiss him again, Enzo could taste himself on Cass's tongue. He pulled back from Enzo again, but only to take his pants off then began to kiss him again. He slithered in between Enzo's legs, and while he was distracting Enzo with the kiss he stuck a finger inside him. Enzo moaned against his mouth, but Cass refused to break the kiss.

He then added another finger in, then a third, and Enzo squirmed underneath him. When Cass thought Enzo was stretched enough he took his fingers out. Cass lined his dick up with Enzo's hole, leaned down to kiss him, while he slowly pushed in. He could feel Enzo claw at his back, it hurt, but Cass didn't care. When Cass was all the way in he let Enzo get used to it. They broke the kiss and Enzo looked up at Cass "Move." he said.

Cass did what he say and slowly rocking his hips back and forth. He sped up with every thrust making Enzo moan more and more louder each time. Enzo through his head back against the pillow with pleasure and arched his small body. He was close again, and Cass was close as well. Enzo went to pump his cock, but Cass swatted his hand away and did it for him. He matched his thrusts with his fist. Before Cass came he pulled his dick out of Enzo and began to fist it to. They both came at the same time, and they saw nothing but white.

Both of their bodies were trembling, due to the intense orgasm they both had. When their breathing stabilized, and they were back to normal Cass leaned down and lazily kissed Enzo until they both fell asleep

 _The Next Morning_

It was daybreak, and Cass knew he had to do the one thing he hated the most, he had to leave his lover. He didn't want to go, but he had to because he had a job to do. He got dressed, put his hat back on, and walked out the door, and got on his horse.

Enzo woke up, and noticed Cass was gone. He looked out the window, and saw Cass riding away on his horse. He sighed to himself then put new clothes on. Then went and did some work around the house. Even though he knew Cass had to leave, it doesn't hurt any less to see him gone. He went to go outside to get the clothes, when he found a note that read

 _Even though I'm gone_

 _I want you to know_

 _Wherever I am and_

 _How far I go_

 _I want you to know_

 _I'll always love you baby_

 _And I'll always come home_

Enzo smiled and said to himself,

"I love you too Cass wherever you are."


End file.
